Anitvan Oils
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: The Grey Warden needs to relax. Iain has never experienced a hot bath and Zevran just happens to have some Antivan Massage oil. Oh Boy. Zevran/Male Tabris


**Author's Notes: I think it's absolutely funny how all my best ideas come to me when I'm showering. I should shower more...not that I don't shower or anything. -Cough.- Anyway! This takes place before the Landsmeet. Enjoy!**

**Summary: The Grey Warden needs to relax. Iain has never experienced a hot bath and Zevran just happens to have some Antivan Massage oil. Oh Boy. Zevran/Male Tabris  
**

**Zevran/Male Tabris**

**Dragon Age and characters belong to Bioware!**

**Antivan Oils**

Being an elf from the Alienage, having people serve him was rather unsettling. How many times had someone asked him if he wanted a fresh pair of clothes or if they could take his armor from him. He was _wanted_ by Loghain after all, he didn't want an undercover servant taking his things.

However, after all the suggestions, Iain found himself really wanting a bath. It had been a good while since he had a chance to clean himself, and Wynne had been complaining of his stench since before they had arrived in Denerim. Plus he could feel dried, crusting darkspawn blood in very...uncomfortable places.

Hesitantly, Iain walked up to the closest servant who was rather focused with scrubbing the marble floors. He stood there for a good ten minutes, shuffling slightly and trying to figure out how to get her attention before she looked up.

"Is there something I could help you with Warden?" She asked as she then stood and dried her hands off on her apron. She was an elf like him, but not one he recognized from the Alienage.

"Um...would you...um...prepare a bath for me? Or if not that's okay too..." Iain said with uncertainty. He didn't want to make himself a superior to his own kind, so if she didn't want to do it then he wouldn't be offended.

"Certainly. It will be ready for you in about fifteen minutes." She then left, presumably to get his bath ready. Iain then let out a sigh of relief. Why had it been so hard for him to ask such a simple thing of a servant when he was used to bossing around warriors and nobles alike.

He shook his head of the thought as he then walked to the main hall, where Wynne was discussing something with Leliana. Had he heard Zevran's name pass one of their lips?

"Ladies, may I interrupt for a moment?" He asked as he approached the two.

"Certainly, what's on your mind?" Wynne asked with a soft smile towards him. He really liked Wynne, as she was the tender mother he had never really known.

"I was wondering if one of you would watch my things? I'm going to be taking a bath and I'm not really sure I can trust the servants here." Iain said, glancing up at both of them as to make eye contact.

"Oh, of course!" Leliana exclaimed with a smile. "You look like you could use some relaxation. You've been working so hard you poor dear."

"We all have." Iain said with a smile before he began removing his weapons and satchel. Man, that thing had grown heavy with all the things the had collected over their travels. He still smelled like 'Andraste's Grace', which wasn't an offensive smell but caused him to sneeze every time he reached in for an item. He could tell it was heavy when he handed it to Leliana and she almost fell over.

"How do you manage to carry this thing?!" Leliana asked with wide eyes.

"Determination." Iain laughed then before he gave the two women a slight wave. As he walked back toward his quarters, Alistair stopped him in the hallway.

"You haven't seen Dailen around have you? The rascal took off with one of my gloves while I was changing."

Iain thought about it.

"I last saw him...in the kitchen. I guess that's what he was chewing on. If you need an extra pair, there's some in my satchel. Also, do you think you could give Wynne and Leliana a hand with that? I'm afraid they're going to hurt themselves trying to lift that thing."

The two friends shared a laugh and a few words about how Alistair felt about Eamon wanting to put him on the throne before Iain excused himself to get back to his chambers. Just as he walked in, a few elven servants were walking out with empty buckets.

"Warden, your bath is ready." The servant he had talked to earlier spoke, drawing his attention.

"Oh, thank you." Iain said with a blink.

"Allow me to clean your clothes and armor while you bathe? I will have a robe set for you once you get out." She stated, waiting patiently for him.

Clean clothes would feel nice...and maybe the would mend some of the tears and holes in them too!

"Alright, but can you come back for it later? I'd rather not undress in front of you."

"The Warden is shy? That's cute." The servant said with a small giggle before she nodded. "Enjoy your bath."

After she left and shut the door behind her, Iain gave a huff. He didn't like being called 'cute'. He was **not** cute. He was a manly warden with the fate of Ferelden on his shoulders. At this thought, Iain glanced towards the bathroom before he began to strip himself of all his clothes and armor.

Iain hadn't realized how eager he was for a bath until he noticed how quickly his armor had come off. Now he was standing at the edge of his tub and he blinked. It was steaming...which was odd. They had prepared a _hot_ bath for him? This was a new experience for him as back at the Alienage, it was rare to even eat warm soup. And on the road, they had only the cold stream to use for bathing, much to the dismay of the women.

This new experience had to be handled slowly. He tested the water carefully with his hand. It wasn't boiling hot, but hot enough to make him panic for a moment. Then he placed a foot into it, then another until he was standing in the water. It smelled good, as if they had added oils or salts to it.

"So far so good..." Iain muttered to himself before slowly lowering himself into the water. The moment he was completely in, he sighed in satisfaction. It felt amazing! He could already feel the sore tension in his muscles leaving, the grime that was deep in his skin ebbing away. He just wanted to completely submerge himself in it.

And he did for a few moments, holding his breath and just allowing the warm water to caress every inch of him. Iain would never look at bath time the same way again, as this was just amazing.

He allowed himself to come up for air and opened his eyes only to start a little.

"Enjoying your bath, Warden?" Zevran asked as he stood at the end of the bath. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was leaning his weight on his right leg, watching Iain with a smug look on his face.

"Ze-Ze-Zev, Ho-What are you doing in here?" Iain asked, having decided that his first question would've been a stupid one to ask the sneaky assassin.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm watching a handsome man take a bath." Zevran answered as he obviously looked over every inch of Iain's body. "Though, I must say that you look rather...lonely in there."

With this Iain's own eyes looked the other elf over carefully, noticing that the assassin was in only his loin cloth. And he had that look on his face. The one that he knew Iain was such a sucker for. The look that said 'You can go ahead and think you're choosing, but I'm the one in control here.'

"Well well, the maid didn't tell me I would get to bathe with a sexy elf." Iain stated, sitting up a bit.

Zevran took this as consent from the warden and removed the cloth.

"Maids tend to leave out the finer details of things."

The assassin then stepped into the bath but instead of sitting in it like Iain had, he crouched into the water and climbed up the other elf's body with a smirk. He did this until he was sitting beside the warden, his hands running along the paler body carefully.

"You know, this is my first time taking a hot bath." Iain stated as he closed his eyes, allowing Zevran's hands to explore the already familiar flesh.

"Oh? You have been missing out then. Myself, I'm used to hot baths. The Crows were good at providing luxurious baths and we were even given expensive oils to bathe ourselves in. Made us more appealing to our targets." Zevran commented before his brow furrowed.

"Sounds like The Crows treat their elves better then Ferelden does." Iain muttered, practically purring under Zevran's touch.

"My my warden, you have so many knots. Do you never relax?" Zevran asked as he straddled Iain's hips then, his fingers massaging his chest now.

"Huh?" Iain asked as he opened his eyes to look at Zevran.

"You've become so much more tense than the last time you and I were together. Is something troubling you?" Zevran looked up into Iain's eyes then.

"Well...there are a lot of things that are troubling me. I've already talked to Wynne about all of them though, so I'm fine." Iain admitted, glancing off then.

"That's not what your body tells me." Zevran said before he leaned forward and kissed the other elf. It wasn't like the kiss that Iain was used to receiving from Zevran. This one was more worried and caring then lustful and passionate.

Iain allowed the kiss to go on for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Sometimes, the body is smarter then the mind." Zevran added before he then pulled away from Iain completely.

"You are done with your bath yes?"

"I jus-"

"Good, then let us get out." Zevran stood, the water dripping off his body as he then climbed out of the tub.

Iain was a bit more reluctant to get out and he glanced into the murky water. Well, he was clean and smelt good at least. He stood with a sigh, following Zevran's suit and grabbing one of the folded towels nearby. The two elves stood there, drying for a few moments before Zevran then grabbed Iain's hand and led him into the room.

Folded on the bed were two sets of robes, one a deep crimson color while the other was a forest green. There was an amber colored vial between them though and Iain was quite sure what it was for. Maybe it was some kind of sleeping potion or something. That wouldn't be half bad actually.

Zevran led Iain to one side of the bed and sat him down before he then went for the vial. So the vial was Zevran's then? Iain could only imagine what kind of liquid was within and he blushed

"From the look on your face, I imagine what you're thinking. And now, this isn't that. Have I made you that much of a pervert?" Zevran grinned before he then made a gesture for Iain to lay down, which the warden obeyed.

"Now then, tonight is a treat from me. One of my famous full body massages." Zevran proclaimed before he opened the vial and the smell of wild roses flooded the air, making Iain sneeze.

"What _is_ that?" Iain asked, burying his face into his pillow then.

"That is the smell of the Roses of Antiva. The finest roses in all the land." Zevran stated as he poured some of the oil onto his hands then and rubbed them together. "Now then, shall we begin?"

Iain wasn't given a chance to respond as the elf's talented fingers began to dig into the skin of his back. It hurt at first, but as it went on he became used to it and he sighed at the feeling of relaxation the assassin was feeding him. Was there anything Zevran couldn't do?

The fingers kneaded into his back, up to his neck and shoulders, then back down to his lower back. Iain made a small sound of suprise when Zevran began to massage his ass.

"I did mention this was a full body massage did I not?"

Iain huffed and just closed his eyes as Zevran continued to massage him. He was expecting some comment from the assassin, stating he was cute or that maybe he should not be so sensitive. But no such comment ever came, Zevran just continued on with his work, moving down his legs.

Of course, Iain had no complaints. It felt nice. Just as Iain began to doze off, Zevran tapped him softly.

"Time to roll over." The assassin instructed.

"Oh...? Ok..." Iain muttered sleepily as Zevran climbed off of him and Iain rolled over lazily, now being in the middle of the bed.

"It _is_ alright to sleep if you want to." Zevran said in a low tone, as if someone were listening in on them.

"But...what abou-"

"There will be other opportunities, trust me. Rest is something you scarcely get." Zevran stated as he climbed back onto Iain to continue his work.

"Are yo-"

"Yes I'm sure. Now just relax."

Iain nodded and closed his eyes then as Zevran started to massage the sore muscles in his chest. He could feel himself slipping into a deep sleep, with dreams of wild Antivan roses and a certain elf.

Zevran could tell that the Warden was asleep but he continued on with massaging him from red to toe until finally every inch of him had been reaxed. He then pulled away from Iain and looked him over. His body shone softly from the dim light of the dieing fire and the oil Zevran had used to relax him.

As he stared, he couldn't help but think of how easy it would be to kill him now. Just to grab the dagger that Iain _secretly_ stashed under his pillow in case someone were to sneak into his room and attempt to murder him, and to pierce it through the gently rising chest. He was no longer with The Crows however and he had no intention of actually carrying out his murderous thoughts. In fact, he only thought of these for one reason.

Zevran shifted as if he were going to lay down, his hands stretching for the dagger underneath the pillow. Once he had a good grip on the hilt, he threw it at the wall. To anyone who may have been watching, to would seem he was just being paranoid, but then there was a gagging noise and blood hit the ground. The veil faded then and against the wall there stood a female assassin, a dagger now in her throat and her eyes wide with suprise. She collapsed to the floor and Zevran sighed.

"The Warden won't appreciate this mess in the morning." Zevran muttered before he then stood and grabbed the crimson robe, wrapping himself in it. It was late in the evening, so he didn't imagine he'd find any servants but luck would have it that one was passing by with folded linens.

"Excuse me."

"Is there something you need?" The servant asked curiously, glancing back at him.

"I would like you to clean up a mess before the night is over with." Zevran gestured for her to look inside and she gasped softly.

"It seems someone is targeting the Warden. Not suprising. If you would, have a knight or guard get rid of the body and clean the blood up."

The servant nodded and she ran off to do as she was told.

Zevran watched her before he then went back into the room and covered Iain carefully with the heavy blanket. He had an incredible urge to lie down with the Warden, to sleep next to his warmth. But it was rare he did that.

What if there was another attempted attack on him though? It would be best for him to stay here for the night to watch after him. Zevran discarded the robe and climbed into the bed next to the sleeping Warden.

It was just to protect him. Really...


End file.
